ATemporal (Kor-El)
: Only the strongest of magics can affect him in any particular way, such as those wielded by the Spectre, Eclipso and Superman Prime *Users of Chronolock are immune to his Anti-Time Manipulation powers. *Kor loss the energy for his main powers from the original Kal-El and Earth's Super-Sun, resulting in him losing his non anti-time or Colu-Bgtzalians base powers. (This only effects covenant base powers: In this covenant, Superman Prime bestow upon his descendants of the 853rd century, a small fraction of his power as long as they served for truth and justice.) *Can't change day he became a ATemporal Entity. *Can't change fix points in time and Kor avoids places where he or someone with similar powers has been (which stretches reality to the breaking point) out of risk of being thrown out of the universe. * : This was cause because he never learned how to interpret time/space continuum, he see everything (past/present/future) as now. He possesses no natural divisions in his perception of time, perceiving the past and the present while rambling in the present. **May be confusing/dangerous as the constant stream of time information may overload him. **Being in the Time Stream cause Kor pain, this maybe a mental affected from trauma when he was a baby. ** Tachyon energy fields may affect his senses in the same way. *Can still be affected by Probability Manipulation as probability is not part of space and time. *Zen and Kor still feel temporal changes, even if they are unaffected by them. Such as feeling subjective centuries pass while time is being accelerated but not aging. **In limited situations, though they may be immune to changes in time / time stream, they may not be fully aware of the change/changes that have occurred, this is sometimes due to their level of control or knowledge of their power or in what series/movie etc the power is being used in. *May be limited to manipulating the space-time around the user instead of a universal scale. (This only applies when they are not in cosmic form.) *Age Acceleration will not work on Semi-Immortals and Immortals |Powers = Has a Lord of Chaos he as Chaos Manipulation powers. Kor possesses greater array of powers beyond any other Kryptonian except Superman Prime (the founder of Superman Dynasty) and above a Brainiac twelfth level intellect. His default Kryptonian powers (super strength, invulnerability, super speed, super senses, super breath, freeze breath, flight, x-ray vision and heat vision) appear on par with the vastly powerful Superman of Earth-One. Due to other alien/extradimensional/supernatural admixtures in the Superman Dynasty bloodline, he also has additional powers such as super ESP, force vision,telepathy, electromagnetic manipulation and an additional 10 senses. Kor EL gets the energy for his main powers from the original Kal-El and Earth's Super-Sun, in this covenant, Superman Prime bestow upon his descendants of the 853rd century, a small fraction of his power as long as they served for truth and justice. Prime also gained the abilities of his lineage and magnified them with his own power (5th-dimensional imps, he is not bound by 3rd dimensional laws. He has abilities such as the power to warp reality, power over time and space, etc.) Note: After Zor El turned evil he lost his link to the covenant, making him weaker than his brother in their time. This doesn't include his powers from his Colu-Bgtzl Physiology or his Anti-Time powers. This future descendant of Superman and grandson to Kal Kent is "Faster than a speeding tachyon, more powerful than a collapsing star, and able to leap between planets in a single bound". Finally his agility, reflexes, extrasensory and visionary power are nearly incalculable. He is also immune to Kryptonite, Red sun light/radiation,and possibly psionics. Kor EL is the source of Anti-time. *'ATemporal Physiology': This ability is unique to EL when he saw the dawn of creation. He artificially biologically adapted to Anti-time, which made him insane. He can also traveling through and withstanding the effects of time. He has non-linear perception of time, which allows he to see everything that was, is, or could be at the same time. (Note: Only Nigh Omniscience) He is embodiment of Anti-Time (See: Anti-Time Embodiment) Kor El can control Anti-Time greater than any other begin except the Omnipotent Presence. ** : Being a nigh-omnipotent cosmic entity and also as the literal embodiment of anti-time of the DC Universe, ATemporal can destroy time, space and reality to achieve virtually any feat imaginable. *** *** ** : He is also immortal and doesn't suffer from the passages of time. **Atemporal Existence Kor El exist in existential state of being independent from time or being timeless. **Time Destruction Kor El can destroy or dismember a timeline. ***Memory Erasure **Disintegration **Time-Space Consumption Kor El can feed on temporal energy, which he can drain from people. ***Time Theft ***Time Infusion ***Void Walk ***Transcendent Physiology **** **** ****Ethereal Manipulation ****Ethereal Physiology ***** ******Healing Coma ****** ******Self-Molecular Manipulation ******Power Mimicry Immunity ******Immunity Time Perception Manipulation: Kor perceive everything in non linear. ******Peak Universal State ******Singularity ****** |Abilities = He is also smarter than Brainiac 5 he is able to calculate over a billion scenarios simultaneously, read 100 yottabytes (one septillion or 1024 bytes) of information in a short time. He can simultaneously exist/perceive/act in the past, present, and future. He also possesses "quantum-sense", making him capable of knowing potentially everything. He can go anywhere in time and space and he can go to other dimensions. *'Tracking Evasion' *'Replication' ** *'Absolute Storage' * *'Psychometry' * * : Kor El's sense of smell is so great, he can detect the differences between dimensions and universes. His sense of smell also allows him to detect the differences in the atomic structure of matter and also measure the disturbance in causality,time/space anomolies, paradoxes, temporal craft, etc. 'Unarmed Combat: ' *'Chronokinetic Combat': May not work if the victim has Superhuman Speed or Chronokinesis. *'Accelerated Anti-Time Bolts': See Limitations *'Accelerated Anti-Time Bomb Generation': See Limitations Note doesn't apple to Zen. *'Time Infusion': see Limitations *'Time Theft' *'Time Perception Manipulation': See Limitations *'Cerebral Nemesis' *'Adaptive Harm - Disrupts any variation of adaptation: 1, 2, and 3. ' *'Jactitation' *'Negative Zone Creation' *'Reality Warping' |Equipment = ATemporal has : The ability to create tools, weapons, armor, and even appendages out of time. Example: ATemporal's armor suit and twin swords.}} Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Bad Characters Category:Lords of Chaos Category:Kryptonian Category:Kryptonian Physiology Category:Hybrid Characters Category:DC One Million Category:Colu-Bgtzlian Category:House of El Category:Photocellular Eyes Category:Red Eyes Category:Green Skin Category:Blond Category:Immortals Category:Alien Physiology Category:Public Identity Category:Time Physiology Category:Height Category:Weight Category:Height 6' 4" Category:Weight 225 lbs (102 kg) Category:Cosmic Awareness Category:Disembodied Intelligence Category:Phasing Category:Superman Family members Category:Time Travelers Category:Energy Construct Creation Category:Chronokinesis Category:Reality Alteration Category:Cosmic Beings Category:Mental Illness Category:Self-Sustenance Category:Extrasensory Input Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Thermal-Blast Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Reflexes Category:Superhuman Endurance Category:Interstellar Travel Category:Time Travel Category:Embodyment of Anti-Time‎ Category:Mental confusion Category:Bio-Fission Category:Technopaths Category:Temporal Villains Category:Chronokinetic Immunity Category:Mechanokinesis Category:Dimensional Travel Category:Telepathic Immunity Category:Eidetic Memory Category:United Planets Citizens Category:Accident of Science Category:Omniscience Category:Omnipotence Category:Energy Form Category:Twins Category:Non-Corporeal Form Category:Male Villains Category:Coluans Category:Almost Immunity to Kryptonite